Chocolate
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He was so pure and sweet. Like chocolate; she'd never thought to meet someone like him in all her life. Never thought to fall in love with him, let alone even consider marrying him. And yet all these things happened, in the span of only a few days. Yes, he was pure and sweet like Chocolate. And just like chocolate when she loved him the most...he melted away. NarutoxStocking.


**A/N: I have just watched possibly THE strangest, most amusing anime ever. I also didn't like the second half of episode nine. At all. And with that in mind, naturally, an evil idea came to my mind. Consider this a remake, of sorts. Hope you enjoy...**

**...this short little story!**

_"Me? You're interested...in me?_

_~?_

**Phantom of Daten City**

_"What's that?"_

Panty followed her sister's gaze, silently peering down at the city below through her binoculars, tracking for any sign of visible hotness. They'd spent the entire day, and most of the evening, scouting for guys...with no luck on either side. Hopefully, that was about to change in these next few minutes.

Perhaps it was.

Sure enough, a young man clad in black jeans and an orange sweater could be seen standing on a nearby sidewalk-his attention firmly fixated on some point in the distance. The only difference being, that this boy, as opposed to all the others they'd seen thus far, was all but surrounded by girls. Mobbed, even! They were fussing and fawning over him in droves, each trying to garner his attention, but to no avail. He seemed deadset on ignoring the whole lot of them.

Stocking purred quietly to herself.

"He's kinda cute...

Panty was inclinded to agree. Although he seemed in a state of perpetual discomfort, head hung low, blond bangs shading those crimson eyes of his narrow, whiskered cheeks pinched in seemingly eternal aggravation, there was just something about him. Not different, just...unique. Were one to look closely enough, they would've seen that his eyes were a dangerous shade blood-red, the clear sign of a ghost in human form. He was as immobile as a pillar however, preventing them from seeing those deadly eyes, from realizing just who or what he was. Not a human nor a ghost...but something horribly in between.

Had the angels been of a better mind, they never would've dared go near this boy. He was dangerous. Not the type with whom they should tread lightly. Unfortunately they weren't of any mind at the moment. Stocking certainly wasn't. The longer she stared at this boy the more certain she became, she'd been destined to meet this man. From the way he held himself observing his keen

The angel swallowed softly. "Say, Panty...do you believe?"

"Huh?" Her sister momentarily took her gaze away from the hottie, baffled by her little sister's behavior. "Believe in what?"

"In destiny!"

"Yeah, whatever." Panty sighed and returned her gaze to the street below, she'd never understand why Stocking acted like this sometimes. "I don't know what you're on about, but it looks like I found a keeper tonight, eh, Stock-

"Stocking?" her sister was nowhere to be seen, even though she'd been beside her mere moments before. "Huh? Where'd she go?" Frowning, she searched the streets, sure enough, there she was. Aha! Her sibling had somehow pierced the throng surrounding the blonde, now she was staring at him with undisguised awe, hearts welling up in her overlarge eyes.

"Um, excuse me!"

"Yes?"

The boy cocked his head aside at the sound of her voice, bloodred eyes regarding her curiously, as one might a fine delicacy. Panty's jaw nearly dropped clear off her face when she saw those eeries orbs, recognized all those black whisps rising off his shoulders. What?! The hottie was a ghost?! Ugh, this sucked! Little did she know that this was no mere ghost, but, something far worse. A creature that wouldn't be vanquished so easily by a few of her bullets or a single swing of her sister's sword. But for now she merely watched, unable to believe her own eyes as the strangest of scenes unfolded below the rooftop.

Stocking squirmed beneath the pseudo-ghost's gaze, her cheeks dusted with the faintest shade of pink as she struggled to force the words out. Finally the emerged, tearing past her lips in a single harried sentence, too swift for all but the sharpest ear to detect:

"W-Would you please got out with me?!"

There was a silence, puncuated only by the sounds of the crowd around them.

_"Me?" _The boy appeared visibly baffled, his gaze swung from side to side as though he couldn't actually believe this beauty was talking to him, of all people. "You're interested..._in me?_

"Yes!"

"You do know I'm not exactly human, right?"

"I don't care about that." The angel remained firm in her stead. "All that matters is that I met you here today."

Above them, Panty fought the urge to guffaw. Ghost or no, there was just no way someone would possibly-

...Naruto."

"H-Hai?"

"That's my name." the blond drawled, his eyes burning with a cold gravity. "I'll need to know yours if we're going be seeing each other."

"Its...S-Stocking!"

"Great." Just like that, the blond levered himself up off the wall and began to walk away. "Nice meeting you, Stocking-chan. If its a date you want I'll meet you in the park tomorrow at noon. Don't be late." And then he was gone, rounding the corner with a brief backward glance in her direction, but not so much as another word.

"What the fuck?! Stocking!" Panty groaned, crushing her binoculars in hand. "I don't care if he's a ghost or not...

_...this is totally crazy!"_

**A/N: There we go! Short, yet sweet. Nothing to serious, just a humorous take on what might've happened if a certain blonde had shown up instead of that shitty ol' ghost. There's more where this came from, folks! Although I can't exactly promise the ending will be a happy one...**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview!)**

_"Did I make you wait long?" Stocking asked._

_Naruto's jaw nearly fell off his face when he saw what she was wearing._

_"N-Not really..._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
